Boarding Action
by Brennon Sithech
Summary: It has come to my attention that this is like a similar story. I would just like to advocate that I have NOT read this story and this was written by myself without any prior knowledge. Enjoy the story all the same.


Commander Silas waited at the docking hatch. The grip around his power sword flexed and his terminator armour whirred and electronics flickered on and off as the final system checks were made and all his indicator lights went green. His vid-screen flickered on over his left eye and the little images from his squads cameras flickered on, each one showing the back of his brother marine. He spoke into his communication channel, his voice hoarse and croaky. The battle scar he had sustained on his neck still had not completely healed.

"For the Emperor Brother Marines" he said.

"For the Emperor" came back, each voice replying in the stern and sombre tone that surrounded them all like a dark cloud.

The mission they were tasked with was reason enough to be sombre. Silas' team were used to making deep strike missions into the heart of enemy territory during planetary battles. Hitting hard and fast, eliminating the enemy like killing their chief of an Ork horde. The rest soon fell too their fellow marines. This was a very different mission. The Son's of the Wolf were a Chapter of the hardest marines known to the galaxy. They were even feared by their own brother marines of other Chapters for the lengths they went too to kill their targets. And this was why they had been chosen for this mission.

Silas had not been happy with it, but he would never deny his Chapter Master's orders. He gazed out of the window of the docking pod and saw the Space Hulk coming closer. They had simple orders. Get inside, find the relic blade and get it back to the ship. After that, they would set the codes into the Hulk's console and blow it from the inside out. It sounded simple, but there was the small matter of what stood between them and the blade.

The first team that had come this way had transmitted the last part of their recording. It had even made the Chapter Masters face turn a grim stone-grey. The terminators recording device had shown the xenos creature leap onto his front and stab him through the thick ceramite with its claws and rip him to shreds in a matter of seconds. This was the Tyranids, more importantly this was the genus known as Genestealer. The creatures were deadly enemies of the Imperium, even nearly wiping the powerful Ultramarines from their home planet. But Silas knew what he was doing and he had assembled the best of his brother marines to make this a mission without failure.

The lit interior of the pod turned dark suddenly as they closed on the Hulk's surface.

"Close enough" a voice sounded in Silas's ear. "Beginning docking procedure" the young voice was replaced by the sound of bleeps and the whirring of clasping devices.

"Emperor guide your hand brother Harken" Silas said, looking down at his other hand, the storm bolter loaded and magazine full.

The pod latched onto the metal of the Hulk with a clunk and a bang. More mechanisms sounded and suddenly the doors ahead of Silas opened slowly. A stench flooded into the pod and Silas grimaced. Even though his lungs were enhanced to allow him to breath in even the most fetid of places it still was unpleasant. It smelt like death and decay hung in the very vapour around them. As the doors came to a stop he stepped out of the drop pod, his legs becoming used to the terminator suit once more and found himself in the low corridors of the Hulk. His shoulder light flicked on and illuminated the path before him, nothing but dust and echoes. His motion tracker bleeped nothing, all clear.

The rest of his squad filed out behind him. The first was Dante. He held in his one hand a heavy flamer which glowed with a ghostly light. He turned the opposite direction to Silas and levelled the flamer.

"Nothing sir" he reported, his voice sounding in Silas's ear.

The third of his party followed behind, Logan looked down to the motion tracker in his wrist and nodded. He readied himself behind Silas and checked his ammo, all the time keeping an eye on his wrist. The forth was a Librarian, Titian walked with his staff clanging on the grated floor beneath them and his blue armour glowing in stark contrast to their black and purple. He put a hand too the wall before them and closed his eyes.

"Their taint is strong here brothers. Tread carefully and have your weapons ready. We face a danger that is more mortal than anything we have seen before."

"As if we didn't know already" Dante said.

Titian frowned "The Genestealer xenos are no laughing matter Brother Dante. You saw what they did to the Imperial Fist's who came before us" he nodded as he talked and Silas moved forwards down the hallway.

"Well they were Fist's, not Wolves" Dante said, keeping his flamer pointed down the hallway, moving backwards as the others walked forwards.

"Quiet" Silas said, speeding up his pace and looking down to the motion tracker on his wrist. One dot appeared quickly and immediately went. "We have company".

Logan growled. "The damn relic blade is so deep in this Hulk it's going to take the Emperor's miracle for us to get it out." He aimed his bolter into a massive hole in the wall, nothing.

Silas concentrated, ahead they dot was moving closer, fast. He held up his sword arm, the power sword crackling with energy now and the whole squad stopped. The stealer came around the corner quicker than he had imagined. The lithe predator screeched its maw distending and rows of razor sharp teeth flickering in the lights of their suits.

"Controlled bursts!" Silas grumbled, not turned by the creature at all.

The storm bolters of Silas and Logan spat forth a slew of explosive ammo. It tore into the stealer as it lunged forwards, bits of flesh and chitin flying from it as the explosive rounds sunk deep. It collapsed in a heap, mere inches from Silas's feet. He prodded its skull with his toe, a long barbed tongue lolled out. He grimaced and crushed it beneath its head beneath his boot.

"Took a fair few rounds" Logan muttered, looking down at the body as they walked over it.

"They are stronger than the normal Tyranid" Titian whispered. "The ones we have faced before have merely been the fodder of their armies. When you have faced a Carnifex in battle you will know the true horrors of their race"

Dante hosed down the body as he moved back over it, the sticky napalm enveloping the body and burning it to a cinder. "Still burns though" he said.

Silas growled "Keep your radio chatter to a minimum, we have important work to do" he continued forwards, turning around the corner the stealer had come from and keeping the aim true. "Once they realise that the synapses link has been broken with their scout they will come in their dozens, if not hundreds."

Dante did not say anything back.

They continued down the hallways, the motion tracker picking up blinks of movement, but nothing that was out of the ordinary. He attributed it to mutated creatures that had got trapped in the vessel as it passed through warp infected space, or genestealers tracking around the pipes and service pipes. They were closing on the relic blade, only a few floors below their position. They would get one of the service elevators, the only thing able to hold all four of the terminator armour clad marines, and make their way their as directly as possible.

"Hold, there's an open expanse we must cross" Logan said, tapping Titian's shoulder

"How big" he said, looking on as Silas walked to the large blast door ahead of him and opened the locked keypad with a punch of his fist.

"About one hundred by one hundred inside" Logan said, flicking on a holographic map of the cargo section beyond the door.

"Perfect place for an ambush" Dante said, keeping his eye on the corridor they had come down. The sound of creaking and the slap of footsteps seemed to echo down them.

Silas typed in the key code and the door ground open slowly, unused to the action it had not preformed in a long time. A more pleasant smell flooded in as Silas looked up. The cargo bay high ceilinged and surprising free of crates. He looked up and immediately saw why. There was a hastily repaired part of the roof which had no doubt blown out during some attack and had taken everything within the room with it. The only thing that remained was the control panel in the centre of it and the crane next to it, the hook on it swinging absently on its twisted metal cord.

"Fan out, watch the corners" Silas said, making his way straight across the room to the control panel.

Logan looked down at his motion tracker and his automatic warning light flicked on. "We have company".

Titian put his hand to the ground and nodded "Many, led by something big" he said.

Dante hauled his flamer to firing height and flexed his power fist. "Let them come" He fired the flamer to get it ready and Titian could tell that underneath his golden helmet he was smiling.

They didn't have to wait long. The motion trackers on their armour suddenly flared with dots and the door behind them was swathed in shadow. Dante noticed them first. He turned and let his flamer roar into life. The passage way was lit with howling, screeching, screaming bodies and the genestealers reeled back from the melting flames. More seemed to flood over the burning bodies of their fallen, but Dante kept his flame burning fierce and laughed down his vox channel.

"Abandon hope all ye who enter here!" he laughed, moving closer and letting his flame engulf the entire of the passage, the hot napalm sticking to the walls and floor.

A creak sounded from beneath them, and to the far side of the room the grating tore away, a horde of the monsters erupting from beneath the floor. With a swift turn of the head and a sniff of the air the new ravenous pack loped towards Logan and Silas who was still furiously pounding the keypad.

"Cover me" Silas said to Logan as he looked down to his wrist panel and a new series of numbers came on screen.

Logan blinked back on screen a green affirmation and strode to counter the coming monsters. His storm bolter spat out a salvo of explosive rounds, most hitting home and ripping the genestealers to shreds, others exploding on the grating and forcing the stealers to change direction or stop in their tracks. They were closing however and Logan took a step back, flexing his power fist as it crackled with energy. One of the genestealers leapt, its claws bared and Logan bought his fist back to punch it quickly. As he did a blooming arch of lightning passed over his shoulder and incinerated the beast midflight, its form crumpling to the floor and twitching in its death throes. Titian moved next to him, his eyes crackling with energy and his staff flickering, the top of it glowing with the Emperors gifted power. He muttered again, a blast of lightening shot from his fingers, and joined with the shots from Logan's bolter they shredded the genestealers as they tried to overrun them.

Silas finally got through the security locks. The door at the other end of the room opened with a whir and a flashing of red lights, the service elevator locking into view on their floor. He stood, but as he did a slick of spittle dripped down onto his armour and covered the golden eagle on his chest. He span round, and his armour barely held him together as he was smacked hard in the side. He teetered on the spot and took stock of his situation. A giant genestealer, almost twice the size of the normal ones flooding into the room circled him, its jaw salivating and two slit eyes staring into his. Its arms ended in a set of fierce claws, one of them covered in black paint.

Silas looked down, his armour was rent apart, a hole in it showing the mechanics of his suit, but he didn't have time for that. He pointed his storm bolter at the genestealer and let loose a burst of fire. The bolter shells impacted where it had been, the stealer too fast for his aim, ducking away and scuttling towards him on all fours. Silas stepped back, letting the creature think it had the upper hand and waited for it to pounce. And pounce it did. The stealer unfurled and with maw open jumped for his head. Silas roared and swung upwards, his power sword slicing clean through the chitin of one of its arms. He grunted as the stealer slammed off his armour, too hurt to attack him and landed on the floor in a heap. He stepped over it, stabbing down with his power sword but it squirmed away, avoiding the crackling blade. It scuttled to its feet and fled across the room, leaping for one of the pipes. Silas aimed his storm bolter, but the thing was gone.

Looking around he noticed that his Brothers had done well. Logan stood over the hole in the floor, firing down into it with his storm bolter to the screams and shrieks of the stealers trying to escape. Titian knelt on one knee, one of his legs crackled, a giant tear in his armour from a stray claw. Dante powered down his flamer, the hallway a mass of twisted and burned bodies.

The stealers gone Silas walked over to Titian and helped the Librarian to his feet. "Is the wound serious?" he said, looking about for any sign of the beasts coming back.

"Nothing I cannot deal with" The old Librarian said, leaning on his staff as the nanobots in his blood knitted the wound back together again.

Logan walked over "The genestealers have gone, shrank back into the shadows." He looked to the elevator "Next floor, more bugs" he took a magazine from his storm bolter and cast the smoking thing away, replacing it with a new one.

Dante too came over and looked to Silas's ripped open armour "What demon did that?"

"A large one of their kind was twice the size of a normal xenos. I took one its arms from its body, but the creature retreated back into the pipes over there"

"A Broodlord" Titian groaned "They are the synaptic link that guides these creatures. When the Broodlord scattered back into its warren the rest did as well, the fear the Broodlord showed at your power sword was what saved us from being overrun" He hefted himself forwards, testing his leg and the weight was good.

"Will they come again?" Logan said as they all walked over to the elevator and boarded it.

"Undoubtedly" Titian said, pressing the button on the elevator key panel as it ground into action.

As they descended a warning light flickered on their screens and the vox channel which had once been static filled cleared, a voice speaking through the hiss.

"You are entering an area exposed to space Commander" came the voice of Harken. "You would be best to put your helmets on for the foreseeable future".

Silas stuck his storm bolter to his belt, the magnetic clasp locking it in place. The gold helmet by his side in hand he locked it place over his head and reached down to the side of his terminator armour. He looked as the hole in his armour filled, the black lining of his armour compensating for the lack of ceramite. He looked as Titian's did the same. The elevator suddenly came past a set of broken out windows into space. Their boots locked to the surface as it whipped past the windows.

"The entire Hulk has been torn in two" Logan said, looking through the flashing past of window edges. "Looks like an energy laser has cut through it"

Silas grimaced as he remembered what had happened. "That was the Imperial Fist's work. They tried to blow the Space Hulk from the outside, but before the laser was fully charged the Tyranids had got onto their vessel, hundreds of them. The reactor exploded, taking all lives with it. The wreckage from it was only discovered because the blast sent it so far back into Imperial Space a passing frigate managed to see it"

"Tell me we don't have to go over there" Dante said, pointing to the exposed rooms on the other side.

"No Brother" Silas replied, the relic blade should be just below. That is the last known location we have from their logs.

"Going to be one hell of a landing" Logan said as they re-entered vacuum and the pressure eased off the cracks in Silas's and Titian's armour.

The elevator ground to a halt and the doors slid open, smoothly this time. It revealed a scene which could have been from any star ship, be it one that had been abandoned for a decade. The room was populated with various blinking consoles, some displaying diagnostics, others displaying a bright red zero on the flickering screens. They walked in, fanning out and taking up positions around the circular room. One door led away from them on the other side, the door wide open. The floor was no better, pox-marked with broken gratings and torn away access panels. Silas walked to the centre of the room, a slumped yellow armoured figure was sat against the main data panel.

"Commander Proteus" Titian said, walking with him "The one who wielded the relic blade on their fateful mission."

Silas knelt down and moved the heavy terminator armour aside. It moved with a break, the servos locked up after such a long period of neglect. A white skull, bite and scratch marks on it was inside a cracked white helmet. He looked down the battle scarred armour to the Commander's power fist. In it was clasped a genestealer skull, ripped from the top of the spine. At least the Commander had died fighting to the last moment. He looked to the floor; the hilt of the relic blade was embedded in the grating. He stowed his own power sword, attaching it to his magnetic belt and clasped his hands around the blade. He yanked on it, the metal jarring against the grating but he freed it none the less. The blade was almost as good as new. Black, green, red blood was coating it, but underneath the grime he could see that the metal was shining still. He held it up, Titian bowing his head respectfully and inspected the hilt. On it was written the litany of the Emperor and the insignia of the Imperial Fist. He wondered whether he should use the blade, but it seemed a sin to use an opposing Chapter's holy weapon. He lowered it, stowing it on his magnetic belt and pulling his own power sword free again.

"Its time to leave" Silas said, turning to his terminators and sending a ping to the frigate. The light on his vid screen turned from red, to orange, to green. The frigate had received it and was moving close to the latched on pod. All they had to do was get back to the pod.

"I think so too" Logan said, showing Silas his wrist mounted motion tracker. The blips were closing, and fast.

"Dante, suppressing position, keep us covered" Silas moved to the front, clambering into the elevator.

The rest followed, Dante walking backwards slowly, covering the mass of holes and the door at the far end. The patter of feet and the clink of claws filled the air and suddenly the blips were upon them. They burst through the floor, dozens of them, and their purple bodies glowing in the light of the consoles. They swarmed over them and an all mighty shriek echoed as they all wailed and looked to Dante.

"For the Emperor!" Dante yelled, his flame thrower bursting into life.

Napalm coated the floor, consoles, and walls around the elevator and engulfed the nearest genestealers, their bodies writhing in pain. Behind all the purple stealers he saw the large Broodlord, his body illuminated in the flames, his one arm flexing its long claws and a smile coming from its fang filled jaw. A malign intelligent gleamed behind its eyes.

"Into the elevator" he said thumbing the pad.

Dante let the flame die and climbed back into the elevator and laughed as the genestealers tried to get through the fire. The elevator churned into life and the gears pulled the upwards away from the genestealers. A sense of relief Silas had never felt before passed over him and he watched on the vid screen as the frigate moved into position.

"All ready for you" Harken said. "Watch for the scum behind you, sensors are reading life forms all over the ship"

The elevator churned to a stop.

"What the…" Logan said, looking down through the grating.

The genestealers were flooding up the shaft, using their claws to grapple their way up the sheer surfaces. Logan looked to the side, the vacuum and the cold didn't seem to be affecting them. He went for the keypad and pressed a series of buttons, hooking a link from his armour underneath it.

"What are you doing?" Silas said, looking down at the mass and seeing Dante kicking through the grating, sticking his flamer through it.

"Going to kill the xenos" Logan said. "The safety locks are on, even if they have jammed the servos, we can bring this whole thing crashing down on them, would be like scraping the scum off your boot" He pressed a few more buttons and a clang told them he was doing it anyway.

The lift platform dropped like a stone. Thankfully their magnetic locked boots held them firm as it hit the first wave of genestealers. It ground through them like an Ork death roller did, crunching their chitin and mashing them to a purple stain on the walls as they passed. Titian looked at Silas through his helmet and they knew the landing would be the problem. It started to slow as it ground through the bodies until it came to a rest at the bottom of the shaft. Bodies and ichors dripped down on them above, but the control room was another matter. As they steadied themselves a wall of genestealers looked back at them, grinning and baring their claws. At the head was the Broodlord, loping forwards.

"Fire" Silas said, monotonously and grimly.

The storm bolters flared into life. The flashing of lights reflected off the walls of the elevator shaft as the shells exploded in the mass of genestealers. Chitin and bits of flesh flew off in all directions as the genestealers made their advance, closing on the four terminators. Dante's flame thrower sung into life, its wailing screech sounding over the genestealers own and bathing the front rank in a carpet of napalm death. Behind them Titian whispered words of exalted power and lightning shot from his fingers, his eyes ablaze in a warp filled madness. The genestealers were taking a toll greater than the terminators could have hoped, but there was more and more filing in from the holes in the floor than they could cope with. Silas watched as his magazine counted down to zero, he knew there would be no time to reload. It clicked empty. He charged forwards, his power sword blazing with energy and chopped into the chitin mass.

His sword bit home, cleaving into bone and flesh, claws raked as his armour but he charged onwards, ploughing through the mass as his armour status flickered through its many stages of damage. He heard another click behind him and the ammo counter of Logan run dry then the thud of terminator boots as he charged in after his Commander. Silas felt claws rending as his helmet and it came off, the clasps breaking as they were rent apart. He pulled back, swinging his power sword, taking the hands of a mass of genestealers with him. He panted, looking around. The heat had gone from him as Logan had run in, even if he still batted away claws and punched with his power fist, crunching bone and breaking limbs. Logan was having more trouble, armed only with his fists he was picking up a pair of the snarling beasts and crushing them together while more scrabbled at his armour, trying to peel him out of it.

Behind them Dante's flame thrower roared its last roar and died, the flame whispering out. He detached it from his arm with the press of a button and pulled the storm bolter free from its magnetic lock. He aimed at the genestealers trying to pry the armour from Logan and let loose a blast of explosive shells. They ripped the beasts from his brother marine and he sent them to a messy end, striding forwards, bellowing out of his vox caster litany for the Emperor. Behind him Titian was still letting his lightning do the talking and his arches of powerful warp energy were freeing Silas up from behind as he cut this way and that through the sea of jabbering monsters.

Titian breathed heavily, concentrating as his fingers pulsed with power. He needed every ounce of his mind to keep himself from falling to the powers of Chaos and keep up the barrage of damage at the same time. Suddenly his sight was drawn to something crawling on the opening of the elevator shaft. It was too late he realised what it was. The one armed Broodlord leapt at him, its single hand outstretched and latched onto his helmet, shoving him backwards and over with the weight of its body. He crashed to the deck and shoved his hand into the creature's chest, still pulsing with lightning. The genestealer wailed with pain but instead of retreating yanked his helmet free and tore at his face with its deadly claws. Titian felt blood ebbing from deep wounds and his eyesight went in one eye but he roared and concentrated all the more, his hand feeling like it could explode at any moment. He didn't have a chance to think another thought as his single good eye watched as the fist of the Broodlord came down once more, his word turned black.

Dante turned as the Broodlord smashed its fist into Titian's face. The lightning stopped and the smoking form of the Broodlord turned and roared at him. It turned, the smoking crater in its chest hardly seeming to matter to the snarling beast. Dante turned the aim of his storm bolter and fired. The shots thudded into the Broodlord, taking bits of flesh with it but it advanced on, now lunging through the air as its legs sent it forwards. Dante twisted as quickly as his armour could allow and saw the Broodlord sail past him. He lifted his fist and grabbed for its skull, the power armoured glove closing around it. He pulled down, slamming the Broodlord into the grating with a satisfying crunch, but it didn't seem enough. He watched as the Broodlord grabbed his wrist, its one fist latching on and with strength he did not think such a thin creature would have twisted his grip from its skull. A foot shot up, its clawed downs latching into his armour plating and with a yank which tore at the wires behind it his breast plate burst open. He grimaced as all the links to his own body were severed there and tried in vain to keep himself going as lights flashed in his helmets vid screen. He didn't have time to react as the Broodlord sent its clawed hand into his armour and plunged it through the wires into his flesh. He coughed blood and leaned forwards as he felt vital organs fail.

In the midst of the genestealers, who seemed to be growing by the dozen Silas turned. He saw the smoking body of Titian, his staff still clutched in his power armoured hand. To the right of him was Dante, hunched over as the Broodlord ripped out his insides. Static blared in his ear as he looked on, stern faced. Logan was failing, his armour ripped and torn, but still fighting on, crushing skulls as he went. The static blared again.

"Commander Silas we have your position hold on tight" Harken's voice sounded solemn, as if the scout knew what was happening down in the control room.

Before he could reply a roar sounded nearby. Logan and Silas turned to see a flash of light scream towards them through the grimy windows of the Hulk's control room. The blast hit the hull like a thunderbolt, ripping into the age old walls and burning a hole the size of a Thunderhawk gunship. He held his breath as the pressure gripped at him, without his helmet he wouldn't survive long in the zero gravity. Genestealers reeled about, looking for the source of this new attack. All they got was the sight of a Thunderhawk gunship blaring towards the hole in the hull and turning its side guns onto their brood. Get down, Silas thought moving as fast as he could towards the nearest bulkhead. He saw Logan do the same, forgoing the chance to crush the genestealer skull in his head and diving for the deck. The Thunderhawk's guns blared into life, its autocannon ripping through the genestealers like rain on parchment. They exploded in clouds of purple, shards of chitin and screams of agony which fell on deaf ears as the soundless expanse of space closed in on them.

With the way cleared Logan stood to his feet and ran for the Thunderhawk as it swung round, its back ram lowering and a squad of tactical marines, helmeted and bolters flashing stepped onto the Hulk. The Terminator passed between them and reached into the passenger compartment, picking up a bolter in his hand and firing it also. Silas struggled to his feet, watching as the genestealers started to mass again, held at bay now though by the combined fire of ten marines, all fighting in unison. The Broodlord dropped the body of Dante and made an eye for Silas. The Commander looked about; none of the marines had noticed the one armed xenos now leaping for him. He reached over himself, his fingers missing the power sword he had dropped by an inch as the heavy creature landed onto of him and its saliva drooled down onto his face. The creature raised its clawed hand, dripping with blood but not before Silas's hand closed on the relic blade by his side. With a yank he tore it free and shoved it up into the Broodlord head. The blade sunk in easy as if it had just been forged. The Broodlord shuddered as its nervous system shut down. He pushed the body off him and stood, pulling the sword free as he did.

Around him the genestealers peeled back, shrieking in strife as their synaptic leader died. He stumbled as best as his servos would carry him toward the Thunderhawk, the relic blade in hand, and fell to his knees in the transport compartment. The tactical marines began to withdraw too, one of them tossing something into the control room as he went. With a churning of gears the landing ram closed on them and the internal area was swathed in a low green light. The tactical marines saluted him as he knelt there, panting and stowed away their bolters, sitting back in their seats. Ahead two servitors were taking Logan out of his armour, removing the heavy plates and destroyed parts.

Silas stood and walked between his marines as two servitors came to him as well, the half man, half machine individuals reached up and took the sword from him, one of them walking off quickly holding it as if a new born child. The second let its machine tendrils and servo arm go to work on his armour, removing the plates and freeing him of the wreckage.

"Look out the window" Harken said in his ear.

Silas turned, freeing the boot section of his armour and walked to the small portholes in the side of the Thunderhawk. They were far enough away now that it didn't need to gun along as the ship slowed as an explosion rippled down the hulk from the control room, the marines explosives doing their work. It was not so much as to finish off the genestealers as to destroy the armour and weapons of the terminators they had had to leave behind. Silas lowered his head, he would pray for them, but they had died in the Emperor's name.

Logan walked next to him, free of his armour as well and placed a hand on his Commander's shoulder.

"They died as they lived Silas" he said, forgoing the trappings of rank. He reached up and touched the wounds on his body, even now seeing them knit slowly together as the nano-bots in his blood worked their craft. "The Chapter Master will honour them, and we have done his will, and remember, the Son's of the Wolf never truly die"

Silas took his friends hand and held it tight. "You are right Brother Logan" he stood properly and walked past him to the flight deck, stooping under the lower door into the cockpit.

Harken sat in his scout armour looking to the Frigate as it grew in size.

"The Frigates about to take it shot" he said, pointing as the ship turned and aimed its gun at the Hulk. "Its set to hit the reactor core, will take the whole thing apart in a matter of minutes"

Silas looked past him to the servitor cleaning the Imperial Fist's relic blade. "In the Emperor's name" he said, patting Harken on the shoulder and watching as the gun powered up "You did well to bring the ship about like that, we would have been lost without you Scout Brother Harken"

The scout nodded and got back to his work piloting the Thunderhawk. Silas stood properly and watched as the laser fired. They would drop a beacon, this part of space would be swarming with the spores of the Tyranids and Imperial vessels would have to avoid it for a long time.

He ducked back into the back of the Thunderhawk as it fired towards the Frigate. The Son's of the Wolf had done their part, once more into the breach.


End file.
